Chico perdido
by Aokiri
Summary: [Viñeta] Sólo son un chico perdido, un acantilado abandonado y la sensación de soledad llenando el aire. :: • :: Participante en el concurso "Febrero loco, Marzo otro poco" del foro Ranmaniáticos.


**Disclaimer:** Ryōga no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo que sí, ¿no es verdad?), así como nada de las obras de Rumiko, alias voy-a-romper-sus-corazones-con-el-final-de-Ranma.

[ _Este fic participa en el concurso ¨Febrero loco, Marzo otro poco¨ del foro Ranmaniáticos]_

 **Advertencias:** Ningún spoiler, a menos que _en serio_ vayas empezando y ni siquiera hayas terminado el primer tomo/los primeros capítulos de la obra. Lalalalala, no creo, lalalalala.

* * *

 _ **Chico perdido**_

Ryōga Hibiki está perdido. Las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana.

Y eso es algo que definitivamente no puede negar, porque —¿tenía que caminar derecho? ¿O tenía que caminar hacia la derecha? Pero este camino dice que va hacia Saitama. ¿Está en Okinawa?—, a pesar de haber recorrido Japón ya un par de veces, jamás puede decir con certeza dónde está.

Probablemente, eso es lo primero que tienes que saber acerca de él.

Lo segundo sería que está solo.

Ser un artista marcial y entrenar en las montañas casi toda su vida significa soledad. El silencio sólo interrumpido por el sonido de sus propias pisadas y su respiración. Pronto incluso eso desaparece y, al volverse más hábil, sus pisadas y su aliento se escuchan tanto como el susurro del viento. Y es solitario. Tan solitario que a veces duele, pero él no suele pensar en eso. No, pero el las interminables caminatas donde ni siquiera sabe a dónde se dirige, la soledad lo aplasta como una roca enterrándose en su pecho.

Ryōga Hibiki es un alma solitaria, perdida. Y enamorada.

Lo tercero que tienes que saber es que ama. Ama con la fuerza de un artista marcial que ha perfeccionado su técnica para ser indestructible, impenetrable, imperecedera, que ha entrenado durante todas sus vidas y seguirá entrenando en las que siguen sólo para lograr una cosa: amar.

Pero no es sólo amor, por supuesto. También es odio y rencor. Es infelicidad y tristeza tan grande que sólo puede compararse con todas aquellas solitarias caminatas durante lo único que siente es el peso del silencio; más pesado que la mochila que carga a su espalda, más pesado que todo.

Ryōga Hibiki es determinado como nadie. Determinado a amar, a odiar, a entristecerse, está determinado a seguir su camino como artista marcial incluso aunque eso suponga la muerte.

Y está orgulloso de eso.

.

.

.

Ha amanecido hace dos horas, lo que hace que en total, lleve unas cuatro horas sentado ahí.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que salió del dōjō Tendō, supone, pero no está seguro, porque es difícil contar el tiempo y el espacio suele desdibujarse al estar de viaje, cuando lo único que le recuerda que sigue vivo son las punzadas en sus pies y el sueño entorpeciendo sus movimientos.

El silencio hace que se le taponen los oídos, y probablemente lleve un par de días sin hablar. A veces teme quedarse sin voz, a veces cree que no recuerda el sonido de la voz de otras personas o el de la suya propia, que se desvanecerá en el viento sin saber o tener a alguien con quién comunicarse, pero sabe que es un temor ridículo, así que lo deja de lado cada vez que se desliza la idea, incauta en su mente. De cualquier manera, ha aprendido a alimentarse del silencio, a beber todas las gotas de soledad que exprime de sus caminatas para hacerse más fuerte, para soportar todas esas interminables horas de marcha y…

Y no sabe por qué está tan nostálgico.

No hay nada de especial en ese acantilado, que se yergue sobre aquella verde montaña y aquel bosque que parece un interminable manto de árboles. No es nada que no haya visto antes, no es el más magnífico, ni el más grande, ni el más impresionante.

Se sorprende pensando que le gusta. Se sorprende al pensar que le parece triste.

No sabe dónde está, pero está casi seguro de que no hay ningún indicio de civilización cerca. No le sorprendería saber que es el primero de ha estado en ese inhóspito lugar. Tampoco le sorprendería saber que será el último.

Le gustaría saber dónde está para volver, volver tantas veces que aquel no sea un lugar solitario. Le gustaría poder ubicarse correctamente, marcarlo en un mapa, recordar sus pasos para regresar, pero ni siquiera está seguro de si sigue en Japón.

Teme irse de ahí y no poder volver jamás.

Lo cual es ridículo, porque no es el acantilado más grande, ni el más magnífico, ni el más impresionante. Sólo son un chico perdido, un acantilado abandonado y la sensación de soledad llenando el aire.

De pronto, el silencio se vuelve ensordecedor.

.

.

.

No logra regresar a aquel acantilado, como tampoco olvidar sus interminables viajes en su inconsciente búsqueda. Pero poco a poco la tristeza se vuelve nostalgia, y la nostalgia felicidad, y siente que, después de tantos interminables silencios, ha encontrado la belleza en las cosas perdidas, y el misterio de los sitios no descubiertos.

Es entonces cuando Ryōga Hibiki se enorgullece de ser un chico perdido.

* * *

 _[803 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** NO.

Se suponía que esto iba a ser un fic feliz, pero sólo no salió. _Diablos._

Pero bueno, es difícil verle el lado positivo a este chico porque, _dios_ , cuánto sufre. Incluso dejando su amor no correspondido por Akane, me puse a pensar que él _de verdad_ está solo. En la mayoría de sus viajes nadie lo acompaña. Y salió esto.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque la verdad a mí me gustó, pero no sé (?

 _—Link al suculento foro Ranmaniáticos y a la imagen sobre la que este fic está inspirado en mi perfil—_

Recuerden pasarse por allá porque, bueno, YOLO xdxdxd. (Nah, tenemos galletas, un par de locuras y la administración que siempre los recibirá con los brazos abiertos :3)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
